Harry Potter and Journey to the past
by Winter Orchid
Summary: Really... this is when our beloved Voldie and our hero Harry trapped in a time called "Past"...
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter and The Journey to the Past  
Chapter I**

Harry Potter was now sixteen years old, and this year would be his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As usual he spent his horrible summer holiday with the Dursleys. He should've been with Sirius now. Too bad his godfather had to do something for Dumbledore. Dumbledore, the only wizard that even the Dark Lord Voldemort wouldn't try to bother, sent Sirius to do his new plan against Voldemort.

" Alright, this is great. Spending the whole vacation with the Dursleys. I wish I can go to The Burrow. At least it's better there. " Harry threw his quill. All of his shcoolworks were finished, so he had nothing to do for the time being. He glanced to Hedwig's cage. That snowy owl wasn't there. Maybe she was hunting rats somewhere ( " I hope she don't have any thought to bring her prey here, except if she is able to catch Peter for her dinner " ). Harry took a folded parchment on the table. It was a letter from Sirius that arrived this morning.

> _Hi Harry,  
How is your holiday. I think I shouldn't ask about it. Guess it's a boring one, especially with those Muggles. Tell me if they do something bad to you, I have lots of charms to try. Maybe I can transfigure them into a pig, a pink big one and serve it as dinner._

Harry laughed, remembered the first time he met Hagrid. At that time Hagrid transfigured Dudley into a pig. But it didn't work, Dudley only had a pink pig's tail. Harry continued to read.

> _I am with Remus now, doing what Dumbledore ask. His plan is very great, I am sure Voldemort will be good for nothing if this one works.  
Well, back to work now. I'll send my next letter as soon as I can. Take care._

> _Sirius Black_

As Harry finished the letter, something small flew through his window. It flew here and there, liked trying to ruin every corner of the room. Harry catched it. It was an owl, a tiny one ( very, very tiny so you can hold it in your palm ). Harry recognized it as Pig or Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl. Pig was hooting continously, seemed pleased because succeded to deliver a letter. Harry took a parchment from its claws ( after about fifteen minutes struggled with Pig ) and freed Pig.

> _Hi Harry,   
Hope you don't have any difficulties to take this letter from Pig. For the truth I must spend half an hour to take any letter Pig delivered._

Harry turned to Pig, still hooting and jumping every three seconds. " No wonder, this owl is over-active. "

> _The things here is better than in any other place since You-Know-Who rules the dark art again. Fortunately Dad don't have anything to do with You-Know-Who.  
Fred and George are now become Prank-Equipment-Producer ( I think they made this title by themselves ). Zonko gladly takes every things they make. Mum is still mad because of it, but she cannot figure out how the twins get money to make those things._

Harry paused and grinned. Fred and George got the money from him. All the prize he got for winning the Triwizard Tournament had been given to them.

> _And before I forget, Dad told me to tell you that he would take you to The Burrow. He'll pick you up on Saturday. So you better told the Muggles about it. Send their answer with Pig. And Dad said if they didn't give you permission, Dumbledore would privately come to take you. Hope he'll gave them a lesson. Wish I could see him in action._

> _Ron_

Harry immediately went down and told uncle Vernon about it. And as usual, by mentioning Sirius name ( " I think my godfather will meet me there. And if I don't show up, maybe he'll go straight to this house. " ), Harry got the permission. Quickly he ran to his room and made the reply.

On Saturday, uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia waited for Mr. Weasley. Dudley was hiding in his room. At 15.00 pm, Mr. Weasley suddenly showed up in front of them. Both Dursleys gasped.   
" Hallo Harry, and you too Muggles. " Mr. Weasley smiled to them, " Thanks for your help to take care Harry, now I'll bring him with me. "  
The Dursleys just nodded. Mr. Weasley put a quill on the desk.  
" Are you ready, Harry? You can use this Port Key, and I'll Apparate. I want to use Floo Powder, but Molly won't let me. "   
Harry giggled, remembered for the first ( and the last ) time Mr. Weasley used the powder to get to Privet Drive. It ended up with a blow in the living room.  
Harry touched the quill and with a jerk he vanished. Mr. Weasley smiled to the Dursleys and Apparate, leaving them in confusion.

Harry appeared again at The Burrow, almost at the same time Mr. Weasley appeared.  
" Hi, Harry. Nice to see you again. " Mrs. Weasley was the first to greet him.  
Suddenly there were loud hurrying footsteps from upstairs. Ron nearly jumped the stairs to get down as soon as possible.  
" Ron! Are you trying to disfunction the stairs in this house? " Mrs. Weasley warned him.  
" Sorry, Mum. " said Ron quickly before she spoke again., " How are you, Harry??"  
Harry smiled, " Nice. Those Muggles won't dare to do something bad to me. Especially with Sirius as my godfather. "  
" Hey, Harry. Guess who came five minutes before you.? " Ron grinned.  
Harry paused, felt very confuse. Who had come before him? Suddenly Hedwig soared from upstairs, and landed on his shoulder. Full with happiness, she nimbled his ear softly.  
" Hedwig, so there you are. I've been worrying you. " Harry scratched her feather.  
Ron grinned widely, " Clever owl you have there, Harry. She even know where her master will be, before he go to that place. "  
Hedwig hooted as if she felt very grateful for Ron's praise.  
Mrs. Weasley asked Ron to take Harry to his room. Both of them took Harry's trunk upstairs. They met Fred and George at the corridor.  
" Hullo, Harry. We are going to greet you now. " said Fred.  
" Yeah, and show you some of our new inventions." George continued.  
Harry grinned, " Sure is exciting, isn't it? "  
" We'll see you outside. " said both of them.  
Fred whispered so softly to Harry that noone could hear it, " Bet, our biggest investor would like to check what have we done with his money. "

In an hour, they were bussy to see everything that Fred and George have made. Hair-colour-changer-candy ( " Once you eat it, your hair will change colour every ten minutes. " ), Fake wands, Sneezing-lollipop ( " Dare to take this and you'll sneeze for three days. " ), Clapping-book ( " Noone will know the clapping sound come from this book. If you take it during the Transfiguration, it'll make McGonagall search the whole class for the rest of her lesson. " ), Chrismas-flavour-sherbet (" Anyone who eat it will be a Santa Claus for a month, and s/he will give presents to everyone. " ), Teaser-quill ( " This one writes something bad about the user. " ), Jumping-quill ( " Imagine Snape hops and jumps to get his quill back. " ), and more. The geatest of all was All-things-eater-waistbag ( " Will it eat everything? " ). That bag could keep everything you wanted, and it won't change even a bit.  
Fred and Geaoge put some of their inventions in there and gave it to Harry.  
" It's for you Harry, you can put your Firebolt there, if you want. And we have it for Ron and Hermione too. If she don't mind to have it. "  
Ron didn't believe what he've heard, " Wow, we have all of the newest things that Zonko sell. "

For dinner, Mrs. Weasley made lots of delicious food. Harry nearly eat to dead as he liked all of the food. After dinner Ron And Harry went back to their room and both of them started to talk about Quidditch. Suddenly Pig rushed in and flew zig-zag all over the room. Automatically, Harry catched him. Pig hooted in Harry's hand while Ron trying to get the letter he delivered. As Harry freed him, he started to jump and hoot. Hedwig that perched on Harry's trunk glared at him with a don't-dare-to-come-near-me-or-I'll-chew-you-to-pieces-you-pathetic-owl look.  
" Who send it, Ron? " Asked Harry.  
" Hermione, I sent a letter about your staying yesterday. " Ron folded the parchment and started to read.

> _Hi, Ron ( and Harry if you're there ),  
Firstly I warn you not to send Pig again to my house. That over-active owl would like to destroy my room. Teach him to become a good owl, will you? I think Errol is far much better than Pig. At least I can take your letter easily.  
How are you and Harry ( I consider that Harry is there with you )? Well, I think both of you are having a nice holiday there. Not like me. I really can't wait to get my new book. I want to study as soon as possible._

" What does she mean with this 'study' word? We're still in holiday. " Ron nearly screamed.

> _Anyway what do think if we meet in Diagon Alley at August 27th. Send your reply immediately._

> _Hermione_

> _PS : Harry, have a good time._

" What do you think? We go to Diagon Alley on August 27th? " asked Ron  
" Not bad. "  
Ron wrote the reply. But before he finished it, They heard a bark from outside. Harry opened the window. A big black dog stood outside, it stared at him. Harry recognized it.  
" Sirius ? " He murmured.  
" What? "   
Harry ran downstairs to meet the dog. Ron followed him. Once they arrived in front of the dog, it barked once and stared at the door.. Harry understood and got back in the house, followed by it.  
" Is there anything wrong? Why do you run like that.? " asked Mr. Weasley once they entered the house.  
At that moment, Sirius already transformed himself into human again. " I'm sorry to bother you. "  
Mr. Weasley paused a bit, " Sirius, aren't you suppose to be with Lupin by now? What are you doing here? "  
" This is urgent. So I come here as fast as I can. "  
" About You-Know-Who ? "  
Sirius turned to Harry and Ron. " Harry, Ron would you mind to go upstairs? I need to talk privately. "  
Harry nodded and went upstairs with Ron. Harry smiled a little as he saw Sirius now wasn't as pale as he was before. He was as handsome as he was in James and Lily marriage.

" What is it, Sirius ? "  
" There is something odd about Voldemort. He showed some peculiar activities. "  
" What kind of activites ? "  
" He is heading toward this area, without any Death-eaters around him. He seemed to have some private business around here. I'm afraid he is after Harry again. "

Harry and Ron walked to their room quietly. Harry because he was thinking of Voldemort. Ron because he was afraid of him. They entered their room and tried not to show what they've been thinking. Suddenly there was a soft hissing, For the other it was just a sound, but for Harry it was someone or something talked.  
" _....There you are.. I've been looking for you._. "  
Harry searched for who or what was talking. " Who is that? "  
" What's wrong? " Asked Ron.  
" _It's me.. Nagini. You know me for sure. The Dark Lord send me to meet you._ " It was the same hissing. A big serpent showed up from under the bed.  
Harry knowed it, Nagini was Voldemort's pet ( maybe ). Ron jumped to the side, avoiding it.  
" _Stupid fool. I don't have any interest to him. I am only interested to you._ " It hissed again.  
" _What do you want?_ " asked Harry. Ron of course didn't understand what they were talking about, since Harry talked in a hissing voice too.  
" _My master ordered me to tell you that he wants to do something to your parents._"  
" _Are you kidding? They are already dead_. "  
" _Not at this moment, but far away in the past...twenty years ago...thirty years ago...maybe more, maybe less than that._ "  
Harry paused " _What do you mean?_ "  
" _The Dark Lord is setting a journey to the past. He will kill your parents there. So you will be a goner before you are born._ "  
Harry stunned with a pure terror in his eyes. Nagini continued. " _I've done my job. See you in hell_ _Harry Potter_. " It move to the open window.  
" _Wait! Why did he ordered you to inform me?_ "  
" _This is just some sort of game for him. _" It left the room. But before it disappeared, Harry took something from his bag and threw it to Nagini.  
" Harry, what did you..? " Asked Ron, but before he finished his question Harry already grabbed his Firebolt and got ready to take off.  
" Voldemort is going to kill my parents in the past. I won't let him do that. "   
" How? You don't even now where he is. "  
" I threw Glow-in-the-dark-ink to Nagini. That serpent will guide me to him. Sorry, Ron, I have to go. " Harry flew on his Firebolt before Ron could say anything.  
Ron hurrily went to tell his father and Sirius. Meanwhile, Hedwig stared at the direction Harry went and flew to follow him.

Harry flew right in the track Nagine has left until he arrived at an old house near The Burrow. Once he flew nearer, a spell hit him, made him fall to the ground. Luckily he didn't fly too high.  
" Welcome, Harry Potter. I've been waiting for you. " said an icy voice behind Harry.  
Automatically, Harry turned. The voice was belong to a tall man with a very pale face. He stared at Harry with his red eyes.  
" Voldemort!! " Harry whispered.  
" It is a pleasure for me to meet you before I go on my journey. Especially when I need something from you. " Voldemort stepped forward. " That's why I send Nagini to invite you here. And as usual Nagini did it well. "  
Harry moved back, he was ready to draw his wand.  
" I suggest you not to do that. You know what will happen if we both use our wand. "  
Harry canceled his intention to disarm Voldemort. Voldemort stepped forward and pulled Harry's arm. Harry struggled to pull his arm back. Voldemort used a blade to torn his arm and keep his blood inside a goblet.   
He whispered softly " Blood of the one who connect the past and present. The one with the chain between the past appearance and the present appearance. "  
Voldemort laughed, felt satisfied. " You know Harry, Wormtail already told me about the form of your Patronus. The same form with your father when he transformed himmself. It's a very rare binder. Especially you look alike your father. Your blood can link the past and the present. "  
Voldemort splashed the blood and move his wand. A time tunnel appeared.  
" Well, my little friend. See you in hell. " Voldemort took Nagini and entered the tunnel.  
Harry bit his lips and grabbed his Firebolt. Without thinking much further he followed Voldemort to the time tunnel. Hedwig saw him and entered the tunnel too. The tunnel vanished just a few seconds before Sirius arrived.  
Sirius called for Harry, but only the night wind could answer his call.

* * *

Authors' Note

I am sure this fanfic is not very good. Sorry with my bad English and grammar. And maybe there are lots of wrong spelling, I don't have much time to check it. I don't know if someone already made this story, so tell me before I've gone too far.  
Thank's for Ferrum and one of my classmates for helping me she gave me lots of crazy ideas, you'll know when it reach chapter 4-5.

Disclamer : All of the characters in his fanfic belongs to JK. Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsburry, and others that I might not remember.


	2. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter and The Journey to the Past  
Chapter II**

The journey through the time tunnel was like using Floo Powder and Port Key at the same time. Harry felt being spinned and with a jerk he fell to the ground.  
" Ouch!!! " Harry fell in a corridor with Firebolt next to him. Not very long after that, Hedwig also fell next to him.  
" Hedwig!! Are you following me ? "  
She hooted and stared at him with a please-don't-take-me-on-that-kind-of-trip-again-I-prefer-to-fly-thank-you look.  
" Did you know that I was going to have this kind of journey so you followed me ? "   
She answered with her I-do-know-you-would-go-far-so-I-follow-you-but-I-never-guess-that-you-went-with-that-kind-of-way look.  
Harry smiled. " You are a very smart owl. "  
She hooted happily.  
there was sound of footsteps that made Harry gasped. Someone was standing right behind him.  
" James, what are you doing here? " It was a voice of a girl.  
Harry turned, in front of him stood a beautiful girl about his age. Her hair was red and wavy. Her eyes were green like a pair of emeralds. Harry felt like have seen her before.  
" James, I am talking to you!! " said her again, waking Harry from his thought.  
" Ja..James ??? "  
She started to get mad, " James Potter, don't tell me that you are drown in your own pranks and can't even remember your own name. I won't laugh. ha..ha.. " Suddenly she paused " You're not James ! "  
" I am Harry.... You called me James ??? "  
She seemed become embaressed " I am so sorry. I thought you are James. Both of you look alike except for your green eyes and.. that lightning bolt scar... "  
" It's OK. "  
" Lily, arent't we suppose to have Transfiguration class ? " Said someone behind them. Four boys approached them. They are also looked like sixteen years old.  
" You never want to get late for classes, don't you ? " The one who talked looked just like Harry except for his brown velvet eyes.  
The four of them stunned as they saw Harry. The second boy stared at him interestedly.  
" James, why didn't you tell us that you have a twin brother.? " He cried.  
" But I don't have one, Sirius.. " said the first boy, James Potter.  
The second one. Sirius Black, stared at the girl, Lily Evans, asking about Harry.  
" Don't ask me. I also thought he was James. " She turned to the third boy, which was tall and pale " What do you think, Remus? "  
The boy was Remus Lupin. He smiled and said " Congratulation James. Now you have a twin brother. "  
" WHAT ??? Two James Potter, one can make this school filled with pranks, two will make Hogwarts ruin. " Sirius giggled.  
James sniffed angrily. " Padfoot !! Moony !! And how about you Peter. Do you have any comments about this boy too?? "  
The four of them turned to the last boy. He was small and rather fat.  
" I think we should ask Dumbledore about this. " he squeaked.  
Sirius eyes widened. " Great!! This is the first time you can say something right. "  
The last boy, Peter Pettigrew, looked pleased with the praise.  
Meanwhile, Harry stood there, frowned. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and this girl, Lily Evans. So he was in the past, when his parents were still studying in Hogwarts. And he was in ...Hogwarts.  
" Mum.. Dad..." He murmured.  
Lily realized it, " What did you say ? "  
" No.. nothing.."  
James approached him and asked " May I ask you your name? "  
" I am Harry Po... " Harry paused. _Is it OK to mention my name is Harry Potter. _So he mentioned other name " I am Harry Rufford. "  
" Harry, I am... " Before James finished his sentence, Harry already cut it.   
" James Potter. " Then he pointed to the others and mentioned their names. " Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans and Peter Pettigrew. "  
All of them suprised.  
" How do you know our name? "asked James with a shock expression in his face.  
Before Harry answered, Sirius already giggled. " I think Profesor Trelawney have a rival now. "  
James hit him with his elbow so hard that made Sirius cursed him.  
" Ignore him. Say, would you like to tell me how do you know our names ? "  
" Well, I ..think I cannot tell you. But can I meet Dumbledore ? "  
James turned to his friends, and all of them nodded.  
" Come on, we'll take you to his office. " said Lily.  
Harry grabbed his Firebolt and put it in his waistbag ( do you still remember that waistbag, All-things-eater-waistbag ? ). Hedwig was still perched on his shoulder, and that made Harry a bit difficult to move, so Lily told him to send her to the Owlery.

They arrived in front of the gargoyle statue. And all of them stood there, didn't know what to do.  
James talked first. " Well, anyone knows the password? "  
Noone knew, so Harry stepped forward. " Can I try ? "  
James stepped aside, felt confuse. _How can this boy know the password?_   
But Harry didn't know the password, he only knew that the password was the name of junkfood, and what was it? So he just mentioned every name of the sherbet and candy.  
" Sherbet Lemon " Nothing happened " Chocolate Frog, Berty Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Cocroach Cluster "  
James and Sirius stared at each other and exploded in laughter, the same with Lupin. While Lily dropped her jaw.  
" Custard Cream.. " The statue sprang and jumped to the side.  
All of them paused and laughed again, louder than before.  
Harry grinned " First Sherbet Lemon, and then Cocroach Cluster and now Custard Cream. Dumbledore sure has a great sense of humour. "  
Lupin was the first one to stop laughing, he asked the others to stop laughing and went to the office.  
All of them climbed the stairs, still giggling. Arrived at the office door, Lupin knocked it. " Sorry, Profesor. There is something very important we must tell ytou. "  
The door opened, Dumbledore stood in front of them. His half moon glasses shone as bright as his eyes. " Hi Lupin, oh you're with your friends. Come in. "  
They entered the office. Dumbledore asked them to sit while his eyes fixed to Harry.  
" Who is this young one ? Your twin, James. "  
James fell to his seat and shouted. " Why do everyone keep telling me that he is my twin. I don't have one. "  
" I am sorry Profesor. Can I talk to you.. in private. ? "  
Dumbledore nodded. " I am very sorry, boys and girls. I must speak to James' twin in private. Don't you have class to attend ? "  
Lily's face became pale. " Oh no!!! Transfiguration!!!! We forgot it. "  
Dumbledore smiled. " Well, in that case. Tell Minerva that you're late because I called you. "  
" Thank you, Profesor. " said all of them in the same time and then ran downstairs.

" So, what is it? Hmm.. you haven't introduce yourself. " Dumbledore started the conversation.  
" I am Harry.., Harry Potter. "  
" Potter? Do you have any relationship with James? "  
" Well, I am his son.. in the future. "  
" Future ? Do you mean that you came from the future? "  
Harry started to introduce himself and why he came there. Once he finished, Dumbledore looked a bit confuse.  
" Interesting.. The chain which bind past and present that can open the time tunnel. It won't happen once in 100000 years. But this bind also invite an evil plan. And then here you are, trying to protect this time from Voldemort's evil plan. Indeed, Harry. I am very understand about this situation. I'll help. In this case, maybe even Voldemort don't know that his plan will make a big disaster. "  
" Thank you, Profesor. "  
" For the time being, maybe you should become a student here. So you can protect your parents from Voldemort. And I think you can get closer to them, since you never met them before."  
Harry nodded.  
Suddenly a bird flew to his shoulder and put his beautiful head to Harry's arm, right at the place where Voldemort had torn with a blade. The bird was scarlet and gold with long beautiful feather.  
" Fawkes. "  
Fawkes shed his tears at Harry's wounded. It healed slowly.  
" I am sure he seldom heals your wound in the future. Thanks for your trust to me, Harry. I really apreciate it. " said Dumbledore.  
Harry grinned. " Well he did. I don't even remember how many time he had done that. But since I fought a basilisk in a secret chamber..... "  
" Wait, Harry. I hope you don't tell me or anyone else about the future. "  
Harry paused. " I guess you're right. "  
" I'll tell Minerva about you. You can join the marauders at lunch. You're a Gryffindor, right? "  
Harry nodded.

At lunch, Profesor McGonagall introduced Harry to the Gryffindors.  
" This is Harry Rufford, he'll join the sixth year. He is a new student from abroad. I hope you can help him. "  
Once Mcgonagall had gone, James pulled Harry to sit right next to him.  
" Hi, my twin brother. So you're a new student here. Welcome to Gryffindor. "  
Sirius grinned. " Since when did you admit him as your twin ? "  
" Since now. Why can't I? He is really look alike me. ..And we do have the same sense of humour. ..so..."  
" So you make him as your twin. " answered Lupin quickly.  
James grinned.  
Suddenly there was a strange loud voice from Slytherin table.  
" .lleh s'tI .srettoP owt evah ew woN !!!tahW " It was Severus Snape.  
Harry recognized his voice. Confuse, he stared at him. " What did he say ? "  
But his new friends couldn't answer. They're already fell to the floor, laughing.  
Only Lily can answer his question. " I guess the Reverse-talk Potion we had given to him this morning still works. " She whispered in her laugh.  
Harry remembered all of things inside his waistbag, and grinned broadly. " Pranks... "

After lunch, they had History of Magic ( Harry had the same time-table with James and Lily from Dumbledore, along with the books and his school things. ).  
And as usual, History of Magic meant Hog-nap time ( Hogwarts nap time ). All the students were falling asleep, except Harry. He could neither concentrate to the lesson nor sleep. His eyes kept looking at James and Lily, as if he was trying to fill his memory only about both of them. But that wasn't the only reason, he also really wanted to show everything he had in his waistbag to his new friends. When Fred and George gave all of that things, he couldn't figure up what would he do with those things. But now he knew.  


After dinner ( still full with laughter ang giggle since Snape still talked in reversed way ), they walked to the Gryffindor tower.  
" You should see McGonagall's face. She really didn't know what Snape was talking about.. " James giggled.  
" Still not match with Snape reaction when the potion started to work. " said Sirius.  
" Yeah, he kept repeating what he said. He thought there was something wrong with his ears. " Lupin continued.  
" How long will the potion lasted ? I think Madam Pomfrey doesn't have the antidote. " Said Lily, muttering the password to the Fat Lady ( Holy Bell ).  
They climbed through the hole to the Common Room and took theis favorite seats, next to the fireplace.  
" So, what'll we do to the Slytherin tomorrow? " asked Lily.  
" Blast their table with Dungbombs. " said Lupin.  
" It's common. We need something new. "answered James.  
" Paint Lucius Malfoy's hair into pink or orange. "  
" Already did it last year. "  
" How about changing them into a canary? " asked Harry suddenly.  
All of them turned to Harry with identical evil grin. " How ? " asked all of them in the same time.  
Harry grinned and pulled a tube of Canary cream given by Fred and George.  
" If you eat it, you'll be tranformed into a canary for.. an hour....maybe. "  
" Great!!! So we just mix it to the Slytherin's food, and.. " said Sirius.  
" We'll have heavenly pleasure. " James continued. " Who'll go to the kitchen this night? "  
" Since this is Harry's idea. Let him go with you, James. "   
" So, what do you think, Harry ? "  
" Deal ! " Harry answered with a grin in his face.  
" Whooo...hooooo..... "   
" What's that ? " Harry looked for the source of the sound. It came from his waistbag.  
" Whooooooooo.......hoooooooo....hooooooo "  
Harry stunned, " Oh no. It can't be... "  
Without any warning a tiny owl jumped from his waistbag, and started to fly zig-zag.   
Harry jumped and catched it. " PIG!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE ??!!!!! " Harry shouted to that owl.  
Pig hooted happily without giving any attention to Harry's anger.  
Lily grinned. " Harry that's not a pig but an owl. "  
Sirius took Pig from Harry. " Yap, Lily's right this is an owl. " He said in a serious tone.   
" Not that. He is Pig, Pigwidgeon. That's his name. " explained Harry.  
Sirius stared at Pig ( He was still hooting happily ). " You have a funny name. " he chuckled.  
" I thought your owl was that snowy one. The one which was perching on your shoulder when we first met. "  
" She's Hedwig. She is mine. This one belongs to Ron, my friend. He must've been playing in my waistbag and taken here accidentally. "  
While Harry and Lily were talking about Pig, James was staring at Harry thoughtfully.

That night, the Gryffindors left the Common Room one by one until only James and Harry were left. James took a cloak from his robe, Invisibility Cloak.  
" Come on, Harry. "  
Harry also took his Invisibility Cloak from his waistbag ( It was one of his things that Ron had put in his waistbag, beside the Marauders Map. ).  
" Hey, you also have one. " said James.  
Harry grinned and put on his cloak, followed by James.  
James whispered. " We meet in front of the fruit painting. You know the place ? "  
" I know. "  
The plan worked very well. They easily sneaked to the kitchen and mixed the Canary Cream to the food. And then they went back to the tower and climbed to the dormitary. Sirius and Lupin haven't slept yet. They waited impatiently.  
" How is it? " asked Sirius once they entered the dorm.  
" Why both of you haven't slept yet? " asked James.  
" Well, we want to know how the plan is going. Unlike Peter, he snored right after he touched the bed, we can't sleep. So tell us. " said Lupin.  
" Well, what must we tell you ? We went to the kitchen, mixed the cream, and get back here. After stealing some pies of course. What do you expecting? "  
Sirius grinned. " I was hoping you have an interesting story, like you met Filch or Mrs. Norris. "  
" So you were expecting we were catched by them. "  
".. Not, really.. "  
" Better get back to sleep. " said Lupin.  
" Yeah right, so we won't miss the show tomorrow. " James climbed to his bed. The others also did the same.  
Harry's bed was next to James. He heard James muttered softly before he snored.  
" Harry you're very strange... As a new student, you know too much about Hogwarts...... "

* * *

Authors' Note

Well, this is the second chapter. I did this in a hurry, cause Ferrum can't wait any longer for the second part. Imagine she kept asking and asking. So, Ferrum this is for you and please stop that 'You owe me chapter eight'. Oh yeah, I think I do really need a beta reader. So if anyone want to be my beta reader, please e-mail me or tell me in the review. Well Lizzy said that someone already made a story about Harry going back in time but I think it wasn't like this one. So if there are any similarity, consider it is only a coinsidence. Sorry again to make you read my grammatical errors and misspellings. Anyway thanks for the reviews, I love reviews.

Disclaimer : All of the character mentioned here are belong to JK. Rowling, Bloomsburry and Warner Bross. I wish I own them. So I don't need to make this disclaimer thing.


	3. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter and The Journey to the Past  
Chapter III**

They woke up early in the morning, and hurrily took a bath. And then they went down. Lily already waited impatiently in the Common Room.  
" Well, how was it ? " She said as they appeared from the dormitory.  
Sirius grinned. " Come on ! To the Great Hall.. "  
They went to the Great Hall for breakfast. The Hall was still quite empty since it was very early in the morning. But in the next hour it was full with people. The breakfast was already being served and everybody helped themselves to fill their empty stomach.   
James and the other couldn't help themselves not to keep spying the Slytherin table. All of them waited the cream reacted.  
And **PLOP!!**The Slytherin transformed into canaries, small size or big size ( Attention!! Do you need a canary ? Have you look all over world for having this noisy little yellow bird ? Now, the one and only, the most complete store of canaries in the world...... Slytherin table!!! ).   
The other kids stunned and started to laugh while James and the other already had a stomachache for laughing sooo hard. Even some of the teachers were laughing, but they tried to hide their wide smile.  
When the owl post arrived, the owls which delivered the post to the Slytherins hooted confusely. The person who should have the post were gone and they encountered a yellow noisy bird instead  
Professor McGonagall went straight to James table and asked, " Well, which one of you have the responsibility for this prank ? " But everyone could see the oh-no-I-can't-laugh-now-not-here expression in her face.  
James grinned and turned to his friends. " So? "  
Sirius, still giggling, said to Professor McGonagall. " All of us, Professor. "  
Harry held his stomach, feeling sick for laughing too much. " Me too, Professor. "  
McGonagall sniffed, " Even you too!!! OK, your detention will take place at Saturday night. "  
And then she left, muttering something about having a new cupboard to keep the detention list for the marauders.  
Dumbledore smiled. " Like father, like son. "

After breakfast, they were having Charm. Today's lesson was Memory charm, and its countercurse. And when they had to work in pair, Sirius paired James with Lily, Remus with Peter, and Harry with himself.  
James sighed. " Oh man.... Why you, Lil ? "  
Lily raised her eyebrow. " What ?! Are you trying to say that I can't pair with you ? "  
" Not that. It's just.... you're too good in Charm. I am like an idiot if we pair. "  
" So am I in Transfiguration. So stop babbling !!! " Lily raised his wand.  
Sirius laughed to see the scene. The first one succeed to perform and counter the charm, was Lily ( ten points for Gryffindor ). And then the others succeed. And the one and only that could not do the charm was Peter ( And he got lots of homework as the present ).  
Once the bell rang, everyone packed their things and went to the Divination class. James and the other went very quickly and left Harry behind. Harry used that situation to use Marauders Map to check any possibilities that Voldemort was in Hogwarts. He couldn't Apparate ( after hundreds of time being told by Hermione that noone could Apparate in Hogwarts, Harry already threw that thought far away from the first ), so he had to enter the dungeon from the ground. And that meant if he tried to entered Hogwarts, Harry could see him in the map. But he wasn't there. Voldemort was not in Hogwarts.  
Harry arrived in front of ( or under ) the Divination class in the same time as James did.  
Panic, he erased the map and quickly put it inside his robe., cursing because he didn't realize James and the other were heading to him.  
" Well, like James said. You do don't need any guide. " said Sirius.  
Harry grinned. " I have a good sense for finding way. "  
" What was that parchment ? The one you put inside your robe just now. "  
" What..? Eh.. Oh.. Nothing. "  
" Alright, enough for the fun. We have Divination now. " said Lupin.  
So they climbed to the class, and took their seats.  
" I hate this lesson. " Lily took her books out.  
James growled. " Not only you. "  
Sirius grinned. " Almost all of us do. "  
" I hope you're ready for todays' lesson, Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. " said Professor Trelawney from behind them, in her usual misty voice.  
Harry giggled, trying to hide his laugh to see James, Sirius and Lily's face.  
Proffesor Trelawney walked to the front. " Now, we will study the most difficult form of Divination, The Inner's Sight. We will see right through a person's eyes to see his/her heart and predict his/her future. This is a very unusual form of Divination to use, because it is very difficult. "  
Trelawney asked everyone to have their pair. James took Harry first. Sirius was with Lily, and of course Lupin was with Peter. They sat face by face. James grinned to see Harry quite miserable.  
Harry didn't know whether James could see his future or not. If he could, so it would be a disaster.  
" Come on James, show me what can do. You're very good in this kind of Divination. " said Sirius.  
" Yeah, better than reading stars and crystal ball. "  
" WHAT ??!!!!! You really can do it ?!!! " Harry almost fainted.  
James nodded. " My special ability. "  
" Oh noooo..... " Harry fell to his chair.  
Professor Trelawney heard the noise and came right to their place. " What is it.? "  
James answered, " Nothing. I am just starting to read Harry's future. "  
" Hmmm let me see. "  
James grinned for a second and then stared deeply right to Harry's eyes. His brown velvet eyes was like a black hole, devoured everything. Slowly, a vision was formed in Harry's head.   
_The moon.. it was shining very bright, silvery light devoured its surrounding. And there was it. Another shadow...no not just one, but two...three...four...five. Five shadows. No not only shadows without form... They were James, and Sirius, and Lupin, and Peter, and Lily. The silvery orb was behind them. Lupin bent down, started to shake, and screamed. He transformed into a wolf, and the others... There was noone there... only a big silvery stag, a black dog, a small mouse,and................ _

Harry jerked, the visions in his head vanished. James was still staring at him, but he looked very dissapointed.   
" What is it, Mr. Potter ? " asked Professor Trelawney.  
" This is strange.. I cannot read Harry's future. I do have the vision, but it was very blur. " James scratched his head.  
Now, Harry could breath freely, thanking a lot because James couldn't read about him.  
" It's very strange, Mr. Potter. Maybe you use the wrong way. So your inner eye doesn't respond to you. "said Sirius before Professor Trelawney could say a word.  
She paused and nodded, agreed with what Sirius already had said.  
" Nah.. that's impossible. " James grabbed Peter to his front and stared at him for a second. " I still can read Peter's future. "  
" Oh really... Then tell me. " said Professor Trelawney. She looked a little curious.  
" It's easy. Peter will fall from the stairs tomorrow. And he must stay in Hospital Wing for two weeks. " said James calmly while Peter dropped his jaws.  
" Hmm.. that's right. " said Professor Trelawney and left them as another student called her.  
James turned and stared at Harry again. " Hmm still blur... Strange... "  
Harry paused now he was thinking about his vision.  
" When will the moon full ? " He asked James.  
" Ehm... Aaaa... Tonight. Why ? " James stared at him suspiously.  
" Nothing... " Harry remembered that Lupin was a werewolf. So he had seen tonight's scene. In that vision, all of the marauders tranformed into animals. So Lily was also an animagus. What was her form ? Unfortunately the vision has gone before he could see her form.

After dinner, James, Sirius, Lupin, Peter, and Lily went very quickly. Harry knew the reason, so he didn't try to bother them. He used this chance to check the situation.  
It was nearly midnight, only Harry was left in the Common Room with the Marauders Map in front of him.  
At Whomping Willow, he saw 5 dots with the name James, Sirius, Lupin, Peter, and Lily. Harry was very sure that they were in their animal forms.  
Another dot moved slowly near them. Harry jumped when he read the name Nagini.  
He climbed down through the Fat Lady painting ( " Where are you going in this late hour, young man ? " ), and ran very quickly. He met Dumbledore in the corridor.  
" What's going on, Harry ? You ran like being chased by some sort of monsters ? " asked Dumbledore.  
" Nagini, Voldemort's pet... is here. That means he also was somewhere around the ground. "  
" In that case, you should stay in your dorm. Don't you have your own duty to protect your parents ? "  
" But they're outside, and Nagini is near them. "  
" Oh.. tonight the moon is full. "  
" Yeah, Lupin's transformation time. That's the reason they're outside. "  
Dumbledore looked surprise as Harry knew about Lupin.   
Harry hurrily ran out, shouting. " I can't tell you about this. Or the future will change. "   
Bumbledore'e eyes shone. " Why I shouldn't know that my students are animagus.? " he murmured and followed Harry to the Whomping Willow.  
Harry arrived at the Whomping Willow. A large stag, a grim-like dog, a small mouse that sat at the dog's back, a big wolf, and a black cat with a pair of emerald eyes were in front of him. The cat had to be Lily.  
The wolf growled and bent, got ready to leap upon him, but the dog stopped it.  
" You can't be here. There is danger for all of you.!!! " said Harry.  
The stag moved his head like asking why. Before Harry could say a word, a soft hiss greeted them.  
" Nagini !!! " Harry turned.  
Nagini curled not far from them, his eyes fixed to Harry, hissing. Harry understood what he said clearly.  
_" So we met again, Harry Potter. "_  
Harry talked to him, also with a hiss. _" Where's your master ? Where's Voldemort ? "  
" The Dark Lord is not here. He send me to check the situation. You can breath freely.. for now. "  
" Go Nagini ! Don't you dare to disturb my parents. Tell that to Voldemort ! "_  
_" He.. he.. Do you think my master will let go his toy ? NEVER !!! " _Nagini turned and went to the forest.  
Harry sighed. Dumbledore arrived only a few seconds after Nagini had gone. As they saw Dumbledore, the animals took the wolf to the secret passage at the Whomping Willow. Dumbledore approached before the black cat had gone.  
" Lily tell the other to be back here after they take Lupin to the safe place. " he said.  
The cat stared at him for a second and went through the passage.  
" How is it, Harry ? "  
" Voldemors\t isn't here. He just send Nagini to confirm the situation. "  
" Well, he really is very carefully. "  
Once Dumbledore finished his word, the stag, the dog, the mouse, and the cat went out from the passage.  
" There you are. Come on, we need to talk and I don't think we can talk freely if you're still in that form. "  
The stag turned his head to Harry, and back to Dumbledore with a is-it-OK-to-tranform-in-front-of-him look.  
Harry laughed. " I know you're James. I know all about those animagus things. "  
And then one by one they tranformed back to human.  
" To my office. We can talk there. " ordered Dumbledore.  
All of them went to his office.

In Dumbledore's office, all of them took their own seat.  
Dumbledore started to talk. " Alright, and now... James, I'm very sure you have lots of questions. "  
"... " James stared at Harry. " First of all. How do you know about these animagus things.? "  
" ... I saw it in Divination. When you tried to read my future. I saw Lupin transformed into a wolf.. or you can say werewolf and you're with him. Then all of you also transformed into animals. "   
" Second, you are a parselmouth ? "  
" Right. "  
" Third, how do you know that we're at Whomping Willow ? "  
" ... It's a secret. "  
" Fourth, who are you ? The real you. Your background, where're you come from, everything. "  
" I can't tell you. "  
" Fifth, tell me everything you can't answer!! " James grinned.  
Harry paused. " Are you trying to trap me to tell you everything.? "  
Dumbledore who remained silence before, started to talk.  
" James.. What Harry already told is enough for you to know. "  
" But Professor. He cover everything about him. " said Sirius.  
Harry bowed his head. Suddenly Fawkes sang and flew to his knee. The Phoenix put his head to Harry's hand like trying to cheer him.  
James stared at him. " Fawkes... I never know you'll get near anyone instead of Professor Dumbledore or me .? "  
Fawkes raised his head, stared at James with a don't-you-know-who-is-this-young-man look. And then put his head again in Harry's hand.  
" James. " called Dumbledore.  
James turned. " Yes, Professor. "  
" Harry's here for a very secret task. I hope you'll except what he already told. You can go back to your dorm now. "  
" But, Lupin... " Sirius interrupted his word.  
" Oh yes. You always stay with him. You can go there. Harry, you can go to the dorm. "  
" Yes, Professor. " Harry wanted to raised when he realized that Fawkes was still perching on his knee. " Ehm.. Fawkes... Could you ? "  
Fawkes gave him a must-I-I-feel-very-comfortable-here look.  
" Fawkes ! " warned Dumbledore.  
Unwillingly, he flew to Dumbledore's shoulder.  
Harry, James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily left the office.   
In front of the gargoyle statue, James said to Harry. " Look like Fawkes do like you very much. "  
" Well, he always does that since he help me to fight a bassi...... " Harry suddenly paused.  
James grinned. " And then.... "  
" Oh nothing. Just forget it. " Harry hurrily went to Gryffindor Tower, cursing himself.

Very early in the morning, Harry was taken to the Quidditch pitch to see the exercise. All of the maraudres were there, including Lupin although he looked pale.   
James was the captain of Gryffindor team, and also played as a chaser. Sirius was a beater. While the others just sat and enjoyed the game. Harry was bewitched by James' fast move. And how very quickly he could make a score. Sirius was also very great. No Bludger could avoid his hit.   
Harry could easily followed every move. After a moment he realized that he couldn't see the Snitch. And there were only six players. Where's the seeker.?  
" Where's the seeker ? " He asked Lupin.  
Lupin answered almost lazily. " He gratuated last year. So we don't have seeker right now. "  
" Hey.. Harry ! " called James.  
Harry turned. " Yes. "  
" Why don't you play as a seeker.? "  
" But.. "  
" Oh come on. You have a broom, don't you. "  
" Well, OK " Harry drew his wand and raised it. " _Accio Firebolt_. "  
" Firebolt..? What is it ? " Before James could finish his word, he was almost being hit by a broom. He nearly jumped to see the broom passed near him very fast.  
Firebolt stopped right next to Harry. And the next seconds, he already flew very high, higher than the other players.  
On the ground, Lily grinned. The Golden Snitch was in her hand. She freed that golden winged ball.   
James still surprised to see Harry's speed. Suddenly Harry flew down in full speed and stopped right a foot from the ground.  
" What the ? " James saw he raised his hand to show the Snitch.  
" I did it. " He grinned while the other stunned.  
James glanced at his watch. " 30 seconds.... This is world record. "  
Harry really was having fun with the Snitch. After the exercise, he helped James and Sirius packed the balls.  
" Hey Harry, would you like to join the team.? "  
" Me ? "  
" Yes, you can play as a seeker. I'll tell Mcgonagall. She'll be glad. "  
" We're having detentions from her tonight, aren't we? " asked Sirius.  
" Oh, It's today. " James grinned. " Do you think there's any possibilities she'll cancel our detention if we give her a seeker.? "  
" Nah.. That's impossible. " Harry answered.  
" Well, we'll go to her office after this to tell her about Harry. "  
" Wait. I haven't said yes. " protested Harry.  
" You said it just now. "  
" WHAT?!!! "  
" Got you .!! " Sirius giggled.

They went to McGonagall's office ( of course with Lupin, Lily, and Peter. ). James admired Firebolt all the way to the office ( Of course. Firebolt wasn't from that year. ).  
" Come on, Harry. Tell me where you get this broom from. This is very great. Fifty feet in less than five seconds. Even the worls record is far under it. "  
Harry sighed, trying to find a good answer. Of course he couldn't tell them that Firebolt was the international broom in 2001. " Ehm.. let see.. I'll tell you after I finish my task. "  
" OK, when you'll finish your task.? "  
Harry murmured. " Once I am sure about yours and Mum's safety. "  
" What did you say ? " asked Sirius.  
" Nothing. "  
" Oh yeah, Harry tell me your task.! " said James suddenly.  
" .. I have to... " Harry paused. " Oh no, you don't need to know. "  
" Huh.. Too bad.. A little more and... "   
Sirius grinned. " James will hunt for his answer. Although he must chase it to hell. Just see, he'll keep trying to make Harry tell him everything. "  
Lily laughed softly. " Yeah. Poor Harry. "  
Suddenly James turned. " Padfoot, don't you dare to seduce Lily. She's my girlfriend. "  
Sirius grinned. " Oh really. Why don't you tell me since the first time, Prongs. "  
Lily raised her eyebrow. " He just speaks nonsense, Sirius. James, since when I became your girlfrined.? "  
James grinned. " Since you asked about it just now. "  
" Oh yeah. Dream on Prongs.!! "   
Lupin interrupted them. " In my opinion.. We have a new happy couple now. "  
" Eat that opinion of yours, Moony. He is nothing for me. "

They arrived at the office. James knocked the door.  
" Come in. " McGonagall's voice was clear and loud.  
James entered while the others waited outside.  
" What is it, Mr. Potter.? " asked Mcgonagall curiously. It was very unsual for James to meet her instead for detention.  
" Professor, Gryffindor team don't have seeker now. So I'd like to recommended Harry as a seeker. "  
" Harry Rufford, that new students. "  
" Yes. You should see him in action this morning. He catched the snitch in 30 seconds. Even the world best seeker are not that fast. "  
" 30 seconds. That's impossible. You're just saying too much. "  
Sirius coldn't stand to hear the conversation. He antered and said, " I am the witness, also Lily, Lupin, and Peter. "  
Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow. " Sirius Black. Wher's your manner.? "  
" Ups.. Sorry. "  
McGonagall saw Harry was also there. She asked straight to Harry. " So, Harry. Do you agree to become Gryffindor's seeker ? "  
Harry nodded. " In one condition. I need a broom. "  
" We can do something about that. "  
" Thank you, Professor. "  
" You can leave now. Don't forget your detention tonight. You'll help Hagrid. "  
All of them left the office.  
Outside, James asked Harry. " Why do you ask a broom ? You already have a great broom. "  
" Well, in my opinion, it's not fair for the other if I use the Firebolt. With its speed, I can catch the snitch very easily, but I can't enjoy the game. "

* * *

Authors' note

Well, how is it ? Finally I can do this chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting. I couldn't do this fanfic for almost two whole weeks, because I was having my end term exams. I feel very great after doing this fanfic. Once again I am sorry. I'm trying to decrease my mistakes. I haven't found a beta reader yet. Pleas someone.. Please be my beta reader. Do you think I do well enough. Tell me. If not I'll dig my own grave and burry myself. I get a hilarious review from Ferrum and now I see only ' You owe me chapter eight '. Thanks to all the reviewers. I love you all. 

Disclaimer : I really hope I don't need to write this section. All of the characters in this fanfic are belong to JK. Rowling. Hey, I get an idea. Why don't I write my own novel, and I make a fanfic about it. So I can write ' ALL OF THE CHARACTER IN THIS FANFICTION ARE BELONG TO ME. HUA..HA..HA..HA.... '


	4. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and The Journey to the Past  
Chapter IV

From McGonagall office, the marauders set their new plan for today. They were going to have fun in Hogsmeade. They went downstairs. Unfortunately, Peter forgot that the stairs had a missing link. With a scream he fell down to next floor.And just as James already have said before, Peter broke his leg fatally. So serious that Madam Pomfrey insisted he had to stay in Hospital Wing for two weeks. ( Poor Peter....but I like this part cause I don't have to write too much about this guy for the next part )  
And then with her sharp eyes, she stared at Lupin. " And you young man. You should stay here too. Yesterday was full moon. "  
" Oh.. it's OK, Madam. Not that serious. Today we don't have any lesson so I think I rest by myself. I don't need to be here. Thank you. "   
" Are you sure ? "  
" Never been this sure. " said Lupin, pulling James and the others to leave Hospital Wing as fast as they could.  
" Enjoy yourself, Peter. " said James before he dissapeared at the door.  
They walked hurrily to leave Hospital Wing.  
" Lucky me. " Lupin sighed.  
" Hey, how about our previous plan ? Can we go to Hogsmeade now ? " asked Lily, grinning.  
" So my dear Lily is already very impatient to look for new things in Zonko and candies in Honeydukes. " James teased her.  
Lily stepped on his foot. " Yes, I do really, really miss it especially Butterbeer. But I tell you again clearly about one thing, Mr. Potter. I'm not your dear, not now, and never !! "  
James lamented, holding his foot.   
Harry tried to hold his laugh, murmuring softly. " But you'll end up at the wedding altar. "  
Sirius stared at him confusely. " What's up, Harry ? "  
" Nothing. Let's go to Hogmeade. "  
" Alright !!! " said Lily, anthusiastic.

Only in a few moments, they already enjoyed the fresh air of freedom in Hogsmeade. After buying lots of candies and sweets in Honeydukes, they went to Zonko. Almost all the stuffs there, were very familiar to Harry, especially Dungbombs.  
" Nothing is new here. We already tried all of these. " said Sirius a little upset.  
" Yeah, too bad. Are there any Canary Cream ? " Lily unloaded everything in front of her.  
" Nope. " said James, helping her.  
" Strange... Zonko is one of the biggest and most complete prank stores. It's impossible we can't find Canary Cream. "  
Harry became very panic. " Why do you need the cream ? "  
" For Petunia... " Lily grinned.  
" I have some more, you can have it if you want. "  
" Well, thanks Harry. " Lily smiled sweetly.

They went to Three Broomsticks. Lupin ordered Butterbeers for all of them while the others took their seats, near the corner. Lupin broght a trayfull of Butterbeers.  
" We'll have Chrismas holiday in two weeks. What'll we do ? " James started.  
" Granie asked me to stay with her. So I have to go home. " Lily answered.  
Sirius teased. " Graniesitter, eh Lil ? Not a babbysitter. "  
" Don't mock me !!! "  
" Well, all of us will go to James'. So maybe we can visit you during the holiday. " said Lupin.  
" Yeah, and try some stuffs to your dearest sister. " James continued.  
" She'll kill me for doing that. " Lily turned to Harry. " And what will you do during this holiday ? "  
Harry paused. " Well, I haven't got a plan. So maybe I'll stay at Hogwarts. "  
" Well then, you can go to my house. " James suggested. " So we can have some fun together. "  
Harry grinned. " That'll do. "  
From the corner of her eyes, Lily caught Dumbledore and Mcgonagall entered Three Broomsticks. She gave signal to the others and waved her wand to the christmas tree beside them. " Mobiliarmus... " she murmured.  
Thae tree moved, covering their seats from sights.  
Dumbledore and McGonagall sat and ordered their drinks.  
" Give me a good reason, Professor. Why you haven't told us anything about this new student long before he came so I can prepare everything ? He suddenly showed up and you told me to take him to Gryffindor Tower without sorting. " asked Mcgonagall.  
Dumbledore didn't answer at once because Rosmeta came with their orders. And after she had gone, Dumbledore started to talk.  
" You mean Harry ? "  
Hearing his name was mentioned, Harry hold his breath.  
" First I'll tell you about the sorting. I am very sure that the Sorting Hat will say he is Gryffindor, so I think the sorting won't have any effects. "  
" OK, I believe. Now about the next question. Why haven't you told me about him before ? "  
" Minerva.. Harry came here without my knowledge. How can I told you about something I don't know. He suddenly showed up at my office and told me about something that even myself hard to believe. He has an important task.... very important indeed and it includes everyone in this world. That's why he came to ask for help.. to me.. Now, tell me Minerva, how can I say no to him. "  
" Task.. ? "  
" I cannot tell anyone about this task. But I can say this task has something to do with Voldemort. "  
Once Dumbledore said the name Voldemort, the marauders turned to Harry. He was very pale. Suddenly the door opened and Hagrid entered the tavern.  
" Ah, Hagrid.. So how is it ? " asked Dumbledore.  
Hagrid sat next to him. " As yer order, Professor, sir. Hard ter talk ter the Centaur, but they agree ter keep their eyes open. "  
" Thank you, Hagrid. And how about the Hipogriffs ? "  
" Fly once an hour an' tell me if anythin' go wrong. "  
McGonagall looked very confuse. " Wait a minute.. What are these all about ? "  
" Well, this is just one of my plan. We need more security at Hogwarts, mostly around the ground. So I asked Hagrid to ask some help from the magical creatures in Forbidden Forest. "  
After having some conversation, and of cource after finishing their Butterbeer, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid left the tavern.  
Harry bowed his head, his face was very pale.  
" Well, that sure is a big task, Harry. " Lupin murmured.  
" Very secret cause even McGonagall doesn't know. " Sirius continued.  
" Very dangerous that make Dumbledore tightens Hogwarts security. " said Lily.  
" And has a great deal of connections with Voldemort. " James whistled. " No wonder you keep it as a secret. "  
Lily used his wand again. This time to move the tree to the side. " Harry, could you tell us about this task ? Maybe we can help. You have the best student in Transfiguration and Charm with you. "  
Sirius grinned. " Yeah, and the best pranksters in Hogwarts. "  
Harry tried to predict what kind of help they could give to him, at least they would be more carefull if they wanted to do something. " I must protect two persons... They are being targeted by Voldemort and they are very important to me. "  
" Who ? "asked Sirius.  
" I'll tell you when the time come. "  
" When.. ? "  
" After I am very sure that they are safe. "  
" Hey, how can we help you if we don't know the persons. Despite of that, you're only sixteen years old. You can't face Voldemort and come back with your soul still in your body and your body doesn't fall apart. That Voldemort is the leader of the dark art. " said James.  
" Well, at least I've faced him four times. " Harry murmured without thinking any further.  
His friend jumped and stared at him, disbelieved.   
He stared at them, didn't notice what he've said. " What..? "  
James was the first one who gained the conciousness. " Four times, and you don't have a single missing part of your body. "  
Harry realized he had said the wrong words. He pushed a wide smile. " Eh.. Oh.. I.. I'm just kidding... Yeah it's a joke.... Nice joke, isn't it? "  
" Well, it's impossible. We know that. Noone can survive when s/he face Voldemort. "  
" Next time, make some reasonable joke, Harry. " said Lily.  
Each of them tried their best to trust that Harry was joking. Their doubt was erased by the thought noone could survive when s/he faced Voldemort.

They went back to Hogwarts in the afternoon. Harry immediately went to Dumbledore. Dumbledore listened to him.  
" They will find out who you are sooner or later anyway. Just the matter of time. "  
" So..? "  
" Just let them know by themselves, you don't need to tell them. "  
Harry nodded. " Oh yeah. I think I'll go to James house for holiday. "  
Dumbledore smiled. " That's good. You can be close with them. "  
Harry smiled. " Thank you, Professor. "  
" Harry.. If you want to go to Hogsmeade next time, be more careful. I know the marauders. They'll go even if I ordered them not to go, so I think I don't need to do that. "  
Harry could see his smile, so he nodded and left the office, went back to the Common Room.   
" Harry, where have you been ? It's almost time for our detentions. We have to go to Hagrid's. " said James as Harry entered the Common Room.  
" Sorry, I had some conversation with Dumbledore. "  
Sirius stared at him. " You don't.... "  
" He knows anyway. He knows we went to Hogsmeade without me telling him about it. "  
" OK, enough for now.. We must go now. " said Lily.

All of them left the Tower and went to Hagrid's house. Hagrid was already waiting in front of his house, Fang ran to James and jumped to him, made him almost fell.  
" Stop it Fang!! You'll make me fall. "  
" Hi James, Sirius, Lupin, Lily, an'... Harry, right?. So Peter have ter stay in Hospital Wing. Too bad, just when I want ter show Fluffy ter him. " Hagrd smiled.  
" I think you don't need to use Fluffy... What a name ? Ehm this Fluffy thing is not the fluffy I am thinking right now, right ? " James grinned. " I bet for a thousand Galleon, this Fluffy can make Peter scared to death. "  
Harry chukled, James had said the truth. Fluffy was a big scary three-headed dog. " I'll go with that bet too, James. This Fluffy is not the real fluffy. "  
" OK, now fer yer detentions. All of yeh must help me ter find Unicorns. Dumbledore got a letter from Mr. Ollivander that he needed some Unicorn manes fer his wands. "  
" Unicorn ? WOW !!! " Lily smiled, she loved to see the silvery silhouette of a Unicorn.  
" Now we split into two groups. James, choose your partners. "  
" I'll go with Sirius and Harry. "  
" OK, take Fang with you. "  
They splitted. Hagrid went with Lupin and Lily to the other side of the forest. James was with Sirius and Harry. Fang led the way.   
James took his wand. " Lumos.. "   
Fire appeared from the edge of it. Harry and Sirius did the same as James. They could easily walked now as they could see the path clearly. ( With three torches, only the blind men cannot see their way. )  
" Harry, what Have Dumbledore said ? " asked Sirius.  
" Nothing.. "  
" Oh come on. Tell us. " James continued.  
" Nope, I won't tell you. " Harry stared at the darkness around them, hoping they wouldn't meet Aragog.  
James suddenly stopped. In front of them was a big brown creature, Hippogriff. Harry recognised him as Buckbeak, Hagrid's favorite Hippogriff.  
Buckbeak stared at them, his eyes were curious and sharp. James and Sirius didn't move. Harry stepped forward. He stared at Buckbeak's eyes, and slowly bowed. Buckbeak remained silence for a minutes, then he blinked his eyes and bowed to Harry.  
Harry smiled and touched his beak. He scratched his feathers. Buckbeak closed his eyes, he liked the scratches.  
James and Sirius stared at each other with the did-he-really-know-how-to-deal-with-hippogriffs-this-one-only-obey-Hagrid look.  
Harry whispered to his ears. " Would you mind to take us to the Unicorns ? "  
Buckbeak nodded. He walked deep to the forest, for a while he stopped to wait for them.  
" Come on !! " Harry took Sirius and James to follow Buckbeak.  
After a long walk, they arrived at a spring.There were about twenty Unicorns. They were drinking and playing with the water. Their silvery silhouettes were the match for the moonlight.  
" Wow.. We must tell Hagrid. " James used his wand to gave blue sparkles to where Hagrid has gone.   
Less then half an hour, Hagrid arrived, with Lily and Lupin. Buckbeak had left that place.  
Lily was amazed to see those silvery silhouettes. James caught the sight of one of the unicorns. That one left the group, stood right in the ray of moonlight. James told the others. Everyone gave their attention to that unicorn.  
That beautiful creature started to glow, his golden horn shone more bright than ususal. A pair of wings grew from his back. The wings were also silver.  
" Transformed into a Pegasus. First time fer me. Lucky we are ter see this rare even'. " said Hagrid full with amazement.  
" A Pegasus ? So a Pegasus is the grown up form of a Unicorn.? " asked James.  
" Yes, when a Unicorns reaches its 1000 years. It will tranformed ter a Pegasus. The transformation needs the energy from the moonligh'. When the moon is full, the 1000 years old Unicorn will absorb the energy and transforms ter a Pegasus the next night. This even' won't occur in 100 years. "  
Hagrid stepped to the spring. Those creatures stared at him curiously. Hagrid asked Lily to came out and gave her some blocks of sugar and a blade. " Lil, yeh are the only maiden here. Only yeh can get close ter the Unicorns. "  
Lily nodded and stepped forward to the first Unicorn. She gave the sugar. The Unicorn sniffed and ate the sugar.  
Hagrid gave a sign to the other to come out. " It's OK. As long as yeh don' make any odd move, it'll be OK. "  
" Hagrid, how'bout the Pegasus ? Can we approach him ? " asked James.  
" Well, yes. After they transformed, they are not too sensitive about man. But that Pegasus is very wild. Just be careful. "  
Lily was scratching the Unicorn's neck. " Can I have some of your manes ? "  
The unicorn sniffed and let Lily to cut his mane. Lily used her blade to cut a lock of the mane. " Thank you. "  
Harry was approaching the unicorn. The creature flapped his wings. Some of his feather fell to the water. Harry took one and examined it. The feather shone, and in his opinion.it was the softest feather in the world.  
" Harry, take those feathers. Sure Mr. Ollivander will be very happy ter have that rare feather. Each of yeh can take one fer a souvenir. " said Hagrid.  
Harry nodded and picked all the feathers. After each of them took one the rest of the feathers were still quite a lot. Hagrid said thank you to the Unicorns and took them back to Hogwarts.  
" I guess, nothin' else for tonight. Thanks boys.. and girl. I'll give these ter Professor Dumbledore an' report about that Pegasus. Yeh can go back ter yer dormitory. " said Hagrid outside the dungeon.  
They left Hagrid and went back to Gryffindor Tower. They went to the dorm and drifted asleep as they touched their bed. Even, Harry forgot to check the situation from the Marauders Map.

" Well, Nagini. How is it in Hogwarts ? Did our noble friend, Harry Potter have his fun time ? " It was a cold icy voice of Voldemort, cruel and mean as usual.  
The questions was answered by a hiss. Nagini's was reporting his exploration to his master.  
" I've placed my loyal servant there. My slave will help me obidiently since I have something very valuable, something very precious that my loyal one will do everything for it. " Voldemort laughed. His voice was echoing, hurting every ears.

Harry was suddenly awaken by the pain at his scar. He couldn't even think of anything except that Voldemort was near him. He had learned that his scar somewhat had a strong connection with Voldemort. It could tell him whenever Voldemort was near or something that have connection with him was happening.  
" Is he here ? " Harry raised and glanced at the clock. " 06.00 am. Very early. "  
Soft snored could be heard from the other beds. Harry approached the window. He could see the Forbidden   
Forest clearly. It looked very quiet, very peaceful. He saw a shadow walked quite hurrily to the Forbidden Forest. His eyebrows wrinkled. " Who is it ? "  
After some minutes, that shadow left the forest. The sunshine made Harry could see the shadow clearly. It was a girl about his age. Her black jet hair was blown by the wind. She raised her head, stared at him ( Harry thought she did stared at him. But who knew ? ). She had a pair of pale blue eyes like the color of the sea. She was quite gorgeous. She turned her head and walked back to the dungeon.  
" Hmm.. Looks like she was Victoria Lloyd, Ravenclaw girl. " James suddenly already stood beside Harry.  
Harry jumped and nearly shouted. As a matter of fact, not only James was awake, Sirius and Lupin was awake too.  
" When were you awake ? " Said Harry in doubt.  
Sirius yawned. " Just now. "  
Lupin scratched his head." Why were you awake very early anyway ? This is Sunday. "  
Harry raised his shoulders. " Dunno. I just awake. That's all. "  
" Well, since we're awake now. Why don't we finished our big work ? " said James.  
Lupin and Sirius grinned. " Alright !! "   
James took out a roll of parchment from his trunks. Harry gasped. It was the Marauders Map. He reached behind his robe. It was still there. So that was this 'time' Marauders Map.  
" Well. we already finished the map. Do we have anything else to do with this map ? " asked James.  
"... What do you think, Harry ? " asked Sirius.  
Harry took the parchment. " Hogwarts' complete map. Nice work. "  
Sirius, Lupin, and James grinned.  
" We gave some charm to this map. But something is missing, and I don't know what. " said James.  
" What kind of charm, you already gave to this map ? "  
" We make this map only shows up to certain words, teases everyone who dare to try to read it without the passwords.... That's all. "  
" Oh yeah. This charm will do. " Lupin waved his wand and said some strange-you-won't-even-recognized-the-words spells.  
Some dots with tiny labels appeared. The dots were moving and labeled with the name of people who refered to the dot.  
" Great, Moony. This charm can make us sneak to everywhere without anyone notice. " said Lupin.   
Harry laughed and suddenly stopped once he saw a dot with the label 'Voldemort' near the Forbidden Forest.  
" Voldemort !!!! " He shouted, disbelived to what he saw. " In Forbidden Forest. "  
His mind was centered to his dreams, and Victoria... Victoria who went to the forest this morning and now he saw Voldemort was in the forest.  
" So, Victoria is............. "

* * *

Authors' note :

I love this chapter especially because I add a new character and the Unicorn transformation. I love the silhouette of Unicorn that transform into a pegasus. Don't ask me why I make this kind of transformation. I just ... love it, anyway this is a fiction so anything can happen. Hey, which magical creature do like the most ? Tell me. I like a Griffin, the half eagle and half lion creature. Have some similarity to a Hippogriff, don't you think ? I have a big problem with Hagrid here, very difficult to write his words... I felt very strange to write 'ter', 'yer', 'yeh', etc. So sorry about those words, you'll feel that the words are odd for Hagrid. Oh yeah, the next chapter will be a surprise for all of you.

Disclaimer : Except Victoria Lloyd ( which is mine... MINE...!!! Finally have a character that belong to me ), all of them are belong to JK. Rowling. And I own them when I'm sleeping ( just a dream though ). 


	5. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and The Journey to the Past  
Chapter V

The thought about Victoria kept disturbing Harry's mind. It was very unusual for Voldemort to take a Ravenclaw as his slave. As a Slytherin heir, Voldemort of course preferred to use a Slytherin like he usually did to recruit wizards and witches to become Death Eaters. Maybe Victoria was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. There was no proof that she met Voldemort.  
During the breakfast, Harry kept staring at Ravenclaw table. Victoria sat there, right next to another girl. The girl was very much alike Victoria. Their faces were identically the same. The differences were just their hair and their 'look'. Victoria had black sleek hair and 'looked' cold and silent. Meanwhile, the girl next to her had gold wavy hair and 'looked' more warm and interesting.  
" James, is that her twin? " asked Harry to James. " The one next to Victoria. Is she her twin? "  
James took a glance and nodded. " Yeah.. that's Ferrisa Lloyd. They are very alike and in the same time very different, aren't they? "  
" I understand what you mean. "  
Lily came and sat next to them. " Hi, James. "  
" Where've you been? Were you overslept? Dear Lily, I know the bed is very comfortable, but that doesn't mean you can just sleep and forget to wake up. " James talked in a very serious tone.  
" Overslept your head!! I was in the library and I found an interesting potion. "  
" Oh yeah.. how interesting is that? " said Sirius very quickly.  
" The name is Devileye Potion. Who drinks it will see people around as monsters. "  
" How to make it? " Sirius started to perform a wide grin.  
Lily took a small parchment from her pocket. " It's written here. "  
All of them grinned very widely and glanced at Snape.

For the whole week they were busy to make the potion. Some ingredients that they didn't have were stolen from Professor Weston, the Potion Master's office. On Monday, the next week, the potion was ready.  
" How do you think we can make him drink this? " Sirius played a small bottle with clear purple liquid inside it.  
" We cannot just sneak to the kitchen and pour it to the pumpkin juice. That'll make the whole Slytherin drink it. It won't be fun anymore. " said Lily.  
All of them were at the lake, leaning on the ground, staring at the sky, and discussing about the potion.  
" Maybe we can ask an owl to deliver a letter to him and pour the potion to his pumpkin juice. Or we can just send the potion with a letter that orders him to drink the potion. " said James.  
" I prefer the first one. Whose owl should we use? We definitely cannot use yours. Merlin is.. a little too interesting with his colorful feather you gave him last year. I still don't believe you did jinx and hexes experiment to your own owl, James. And the most confusing ever is Merlin seems to like it very much, or I'd rather say he enjoys his colors. " Sirius grinned.  
" At least he is an owl. Not like your Morgana, I can't believe you use a parrot instead of owl. "  
" I like Morgana. She looks very different in a group of owls. "  
" Yeah, with her colors. "  
Hedwig suddenly landed next to Harry and nimbled his finger.  
" Oh, Hullo Hedwig. What do you bring for me? " asked Harry.  
Hedwig gave him the parchment tied to her claw. Harry took it and opened it. It was from Dumbledore. He read it.

How are you, Harry?  
This morning, Hagrid told me that about a week ago, a centaur had seen Voldemort at the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid was very irritated by this late report. I reckon that Voldemort maybe stays quite near Hogwarts. It would be very wise for you to be more careful. I'll tell you once there is new report.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry sighed. As he raised his head, the other boys and girl were watching him curiously. Haven't even said something, James already grabbed the parchment and read it. Sirius hold Harry's, preventing him from grabbing back the parchment. Finally Harry gave up.  
James whistled. " Wow!! You sure must be very careful. "  
James returned the letter and turned to Lily. " What do you think, Lil? "  
" Huh?! " Lily raised her head. " Hey, maybe we can use one of Harry's owls. I am sure no one had seen them. "  
" Lily! You're not even listening to what I've said, were you? "  
Sirius interrupted. " Prongs.. I think Lily have just solved our problem here. " He grinned. " We'll use the small one. That one can keep Snape busy and won't realize that he is pouring the potion to his goblet. "  
" That's a good idea. " James became completely forget about Dumbledore's letter. " What do you think, Harry? "  
" Huh? Oh yes.. of course.. you can use him. " Harry turned to Hedwig. " Uhm.. Hedwig, are there any possibilities you can call Pigwidgeon to come here? "  
Hedwig gave him a oh-no-you-can-not-send-me-to-get-near-that-owl-thanks-anyway look.  
" Oh come on. "  
Slightly, she turned her head and with a jump she flew back to the Owlery.  
Harry sighed. " Well, that means we have to go to the Owlery. "

Harry and Sirius crawled inside the Owlery to look for Pig. That owl was easy to find, just follow the sound of the hooting owl in the quiet Owlery. There, you'll find Pigwidgeon, hooting continuously, disturbing his surrounding ( more than a dozen pair of yellowish eyes stared at him ).  
" Pig, I have a job for you. " said Harry, showing a small fold of parchment to him. " Deliver this letter to Snape. WAIT!! Not now Pig!! " Harry quickly grabbed him right before he had jumped.  
Sirius gave a bottle to Harry who quickly tied it to Pig's claw.   
" Listen, deliver this letter to Snape at breakfast tomorrow, and then pour this potion to his goblet. Do you understand? "  
Pig hooted continuously.  
" OK, he got the point. Let's go. "

The next morning, they quickly went to the Great Hall. Right when they stepped to enter the Great Hall, they heard a familiar voice. Snape was standing at the door.  
" Good morning, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, and all of their bodyguards. "  
James grinned. " This is for security. Who knows what'll happen when I'm near you. "  
Lily kicked James's leg and stared at Snape sharply. " I still have my own name, Severus Snape!! It's Lily Evans!! And I don't have any d@mn relations to him!! "  
She glanced at Harry from the corner of her eyes and her cheeks slightly blushed rather pink for a moment.   
They sat at their table and started to eat slowly and quietly, waiting for the owl post. And when the time came, they put their foods and focused their attention to Snape.  
Pig landed in front of Snape and dropped the small parchment. Then he started to hoot continuously. The marauders nearly laughed when they saw Snape's face. He was curious and confuse. He took the parchment and unfolded it. The next second his nose was wrinkling. Meanwhile, Pig jumped to his goblet and slowly but sure poured the whole bottle of the potion to the goblet.   
Lily couldn't hide her laugh, starting to giggle. " The whole bottle!! A drop or two will be enough, but the whole bottle!! "  
Snape read and read the letter all over again with his eyebrows wrinkled. Of course, because there is only one sentence written on the parchment.

- wATCH oUT fOR tHE dEVIL -

Pig hooted and flew. If only Snape saw him flying to Gryffindor table, he would be alarmed about what happened. ( Un )fortunately he didn't. Pig landed on Harry's shoulder and started to hoot continuously. Harry quickly grabbed him down under the table and gave him some cornflakes to keep him silent.  
Snape took his goblet and drank, his eyes were fixed to the letter. He put the goblet and raised his head. His jaw dropped as he saw around. In his eyes, he was sitting among lots of horrible, ugly, and slimy monsters. He jumped back. The Slytherin stared at him confusedly. For Snape their confuse looks were hungry looks. The looks as if they are ready to tear him apart and ate him.  
He took out his wand and started to shoot jinxes and hexes to every direction making the Slytherin ran here and there.  
The Marauders were laughing on the floor to see Snape in action. Professor McGonagall stunned a moment and walked toward Snape.  
" Severus Snape!! " She said madly.  
Snape turned around and screamed at once. " Oh no!! This is the most horrible, disquisting, and the ugliest monster I've ever seen. "  
Professor McGonagall's face turned red in anger.  
Snape stepped back and raised his wand. " Stupe.. "  
Professor McGonagall acted faster. " Expelliarmus. " His wand flew and landed in her hand.  
Snape, still frightened, tried to run. Professor McGonagall once again raised her wand. " Petrificus Totalus. "   
This one made Snape fall and couldn't move his body. Only his eyes still turning around.  
McGonagall ordered some Slytherins to bring Snape and the others, which were hit by jinx or hex to Hospital Wing. And then she turned to Gryffindor table. " Potter, Black, Lupin, Evans!! "  
" And me. " said Harry quickly.  
" All of you again!! " Said her disbelief. " OK, Detention for all of you. " She turned back to her seat.  
The marauders continued their laugh. Pig jumped up from under the table, asking for more foods. James gave him a slice of bacon, which was swallowed very quickly by Pig. And POP!! Pig was covered by pink smoke and once the smoke dissappeared Pig now had a new appearance.  
Pink wings, yellow body, and a bright green circle around his eyes. Pig saw his shadow in the goblet and hooted happily. All of them laughed.   
Dumbledore shook his head slowly. " I don't believe I can have a long life enough to see Harry. "

The sun was nearly setting when Harry walked to the lake. He was alone since the others were busy with their homework while he himself had finished it the day before. The sky was cloudy and lightnings were struking everywhere. He drowned in his own thought and didn't notice drops of water from the sky started to make the land wet. Once the rain grew bigger, he realized it and tried to run back to the dungeon. However, a voice from inside the Forbidden Forest made him stop.  
" What do you want?! "  
Curious, he sneaked to the forest, to the source of the voice.  
" Why you use her as your servant? Why can't you use anybody else?! "  
" ... You should feel delighted as I use your dearly sister as my slave. "  
Harry immediately recognized the second voice. He couldn't forget how icy was the voice, Voldemort's voice. His eyes caught two shadowy figures were quarreling. The first one was a gold haired girl with her back faced him. And the second one was Voldemort. Harry quickly hid himself behind the bushes.  
" You're under the line of the Lloyd family blood. The Lloyd always supports Dark Art. You should be very proud that I choose her. " said Voldemort again.  
Harry was very surprised. The Lloyd? That means she is Ferrisa, judging from her gold hair,.. And Voldemort's slave is Victoria!!  
" You know... I'll never let you use my sister. "  
" Indeed. But what can you do anyway? "  
" I'll do everything. "  
Harry heard footsteps heading to Hogwarts, Ferrisa's gone. While he could hear the sound of Voldemort's laugh.

In the Common Room, Lily was busy with her essay work from Professor Binns at the corner. Lupin and James were in a serious talk.  
" James, you'd better act as fast as you could if you don't want to lose Lil. "  
" Hmm..? "  
" She looks like as she likes Harry a lot. "  
James nearly choked. He shouted. " WHAT?!! "  
Lupin quickly shut his mouth. " Sshh.. Don't be too noisy. "  
" What do you mean? Lily? Harry? "  
" Well, you see this morning I found her staring at him. And her face was all red. "  
At the corner, Lily put her quill down and sighed. What's wrong with me anyway? Everytime I sees Harry.. my heart starts to pound very hard. Am I.... ? Her face started to redden.  
" Lil!! " Sirius tapped her at her shoulder.  
" WAAAA!!!! " Lily jumped.  
" Ups.. Sorry. I think I'd disturbed your romantic thought, Princess. "  
Lily's face became red again. " Wha.. What? "  
" I want to ask how long the potion works? "  
" The one Snape had this morning? Uhmm.. a drop or two lasts about 2 hours... But a whole bottle.. maybe a week or less. Except Madam Pomfrey has the antidote. "  
" Really..? In that case... " Sirius began to grin. " I really want to make a visit to our dearly friend, Snape. "  
Lily smiled. " Not a bad idea. " As she turned to James and Lupin who were speaking so serious, she raised her nose. " James.. and Lupin.. Do I have a problem with my eyes, or I really see them speaking so serious? "  
" You don't have that problem cause I see them too. I think it's gonna rain very hard in Sahara Desert. "  
Once Harry entered the Common Room, James and Lupin's conversation stopped. Sirius greeted him.  
" Hi, Harry. I've got new plan. " He stopped immediately once he saw Harry's face. " What is it? You're so strain? "  
" .. Voldemort.. he was here. "  
" James stood. " He again!!! "  
Harry sat with the other marauders and started to tell everyone what he'd saw.  
" Victoria? I don't believe it. " said James.  
" There is something fishy. Why don't Voldemort do anything to Ferrisa? He is very mean as we all know. But why don't he torture Ferrisa? She is clearly on his way. " said Lupin.  
" Do you think Ferrisa is his hostage? You know, so he can fully control Victoria. " Harry answered  
" That's possible. " said James.  
Sirius started to get bored. " Hey, instead of staying here, trying to predict something we can't understand, why don't we do some fun? "  
James turned to him. " Fun? "  
Sirius grinned widely. " The Devileye Potion is still working for now. How'bout a little visit to our friend? "  
The others grinned and nodded.

Sirius knocked Hospital Wing's door. Madam Pomfrey opened it and as he told them that they wanted to visit Peter, she let them in. Actually the we-want-to-visit-peter was a fake reason. Their real purpose was Snape who was still tied by McGonagall's spell at the bed next to Peter. Once he saw them, Snape face turned to pure terror.  
" I don't know how much longer he'll stay like this. Unfortunately I don't have the antidote. I wonder how much potion he swallowed. " said Madam Pomfrey full with concern.  
" What a pity. " said Sirius.  
Madam Pomfrey sighed and left them. Sirius waited for some times until her footsteps were gone and he walked toward Snape. The others followed.  
" Well, hullo Snape. Satisfied with the potion? " asked Lily, grinning.  
" How'bout another bottle next time? " James continued.  
" Or you want to try another one. I'll be gladly to search one for you. "  
" And we would be glad to borrow some ingredients from Professor Weston. " said Sirius.  
Lupin bent his body. " All of them are for your satisfaction, honourable Mr. Severus Snape. "  
The potion maybe influenced Snape's thought, but he clearly could hear what they said. And, of course he could guess who were they and what they've done. His eyes were burning in anger.  
Harry giggled to see the scene. No wonder Snape really hated his father and his gang.

Laughing, the marauders left the Hospital Wing and went back to their dormitory. On the way, they met Mrs. Norris. The cat stared at them curiously.  
James took out a slice of bacon from his pocket and gave it to her. Harry grinned as he recognized the bacon.  
" Come on, sweetie, gorgeous kitty. I have a nice present for you. " said James sweetly.  
The cat sniffed the bacon and ate it. PLOP!!! , Mrs. Norris was now the most gorgeous cat in the world for James. She had the color of the rainbow. She quickly ran to hide.  
All of the marauders laughed. They walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

The next morning, during breakfast, they received a letter from McGonagall.

Your detention will be done tomorrow night. Come to the Trophy Room at 20.00 p.m. You will be under Filch control.

Minerva McGonagall

" I thought all the trophies there are already bored with us. " said James.  
" I don't think all of them do. There are still quite a few that we haven't polished. " answered Lupin.  
" Once we graduate from here. We'll recognized every inch of all the trophies there. " said Sirius.  
" I'd rather choose to help Hagrid. " Lily continued.  
" And Filch... By the way, do you think he already knew about Mrs. Norris. " James grinned.  
Harry didn't give any attention to the conversation. His attention was fixed to the Ravenclaw Table. At the same time, Victoria also stared at him, for the first thought but then he realized that she was staring at James who sat next to him. Her eyes were sharp like an eagle that already decided its prey.  
Ferrisa tapped her back and then they were talking very seriously. Harry sighed. He took his goblet and drank.  
Lily sat with her eyes at Harry, examining him from his hair. Her eyes stopped at his scar and then moved to his eyes.  
Harry turned and their eyes met. She quickly turned her head, hiding her red face.   
Slowly she tried to control her breath. What's wrong with me... That's only Harry, why my face, my breath, my heart.... Why... Am I....LOVE HIM?

* * *

Authors' note:

So what do you think about this chapter? Quite surprising, that's not all, I have more in the next one. He..he.. don't sue me OK (especially for L/J lovers) cause I have my own reason to make Lily falling in love. Oh yeah answering the question why I use Lupin instead of Remus, well somehow typing Lupin is more comfortable for me than to type Remus. Not a very good reason, huh? But that's my answer. 

Disclaimer : Leaving Victoria, Ferrisa and Prof. Weston, all the characters used in this Fanfic belong to J.K Rowling, Bloomsburry and others that have the license to use the characters ( since I don't ).


	6. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and The Journey to the Past  
Chapter VI

The next night, at 20.00 p.m. the Marauders arrived at the Trophy Room. Filch ordered them to polished all the trophies without using magic. They have worked for three hours until Filch finally permitted them to go back to their dorm.  
" I guess he haven't found out what we had done to Mrs. Norris. " James laughed.  
" That's good, unless he'll order us to work until tomorrow morning. " said Sirius.  
" Oh.... " Lily suddenly stopped. " Oh no, I have left something in the Trophy Room. I have to go back to get it. You, guys can go first, I'll catch up later. And... Harry, can you accompany me? "  
Harry nodded. Both of them walked back to the Trophy Room.

" What have you left? " Asked Harry once they entered the room.  
Lily smiled weakly. " Nothing... I just want to talk to you.... "  
" Huh.? "  
They became silenced. Without their notice, they have some listener outside. James, Sirius, and Lupin were listening to their conversation. Especially James, who was paying lots of attention.  
Lily stared at Harry's eyes. " Harry.. I don't understand why, but... everytime I was with you, my heart started to pound very hard... " Lily bent her head.  
Suddenly, a wave of pain rushed Harry's hand. He raised his hand and found only nothingness. His right palm was gone.  
" Ha.. Harry, I think, I love you. " ( Outside, James were forcefully being held by his friends for trying to rush in. )  
Once Lily said the words, Harry clearly understood what had happened. Lily loved him, which means she wouldn't marry James. So Harry would never be born.  
Lily raised her head. He quickly hid his hand.  
" Harry..? "  
" I..I.. " He started become very restless. " I do like you, very, very like you indeed,... but... that is not the same feeling like a feeling between a man and a woman... I am sorry, Lil... "  
Her face turned sad, her eyes became watery. " Oh... In that case... I am very sorry to disturb you... I am going back to the dormitory. "  
She turned around and rushed out. Without looking back, she ran to the dormitory.  
James, Sirius, and Lupin stared at each other and followed her hurrily.  
Harry leaned against the wall, laughing. He heard three footsteps were following Lily. James, Sirius, and Lupin must have heard our conversation. Now, what must I do? If this thing keeps happening, I'll disappear. I need to talk to someone... I need to talk to Dumbledore. Harry walked to Dumbledore's office.

In the Gryffindor common room, Lily was sitting at the corner, crying in silence. It was very fortunate that no one was in that room. It was already midnight and everyone was already sleeping.  
James, Sirius, and Lupin entered the room. James quickly approached her.  
" Lil... " He spoke in a very low tone. He understood how she felt.  
" Leave me alone..! " Lily grabbed her quill and parchment, brushing the tears from her eyes. " I want to finish the essay from McGonagall. "  
James stunned. " But, Lil... your essay is already two parchment more than what McGonagall have ordered. "  
" SHUT UP!!! " Lily stared at him with some sort of look that made him cannot say another word. " Just go... and leave me alone. I just want to be alone. "  
James nodded weakly and returned to his friends. None of them wanted to get back to the dormitory, so they were just sitting there in silence.

Dumbledore was enjoying his hot chocolate in his office when suddenly Harry rushed in and talked so fast. " This is horrible, Professor. My own mother loves me. "  
Dumbledore burst his chocolate in surprise, right to Fawkes. Fawkes jumped up, trying to avoid the chocolate although it was too late. Fawkes was now covered with thick chocolate.  
" What?! Wait, Harry, would you be generous enough to repeat what you said slowly? "  
" Lily... she... she told me that she love me.... and I am disappearing. Look. " Harry showed his what-suppose-to-be-right-hand since it was gone.  
" Well, this really is a problem. " Dumbledore nodded. " I guess, you will need to use a glove. "  
Fawkes suddenly landed right on the desk in front of Dumbledore and gave him a could-you-please-remove-this-sticky-chocolate-I-almost-can-not-move look.  
" Oh, my apology, Fawkes. " He waved his wand and the chocolate vanished in a flash. " There you are. That should do it. "  
Fawkes flew back to his golden perching place.  
" Harry, I have discovered yet another serious problem for us. " Dumbledore talked very seriously.  
" What..? "  
" I have checked every references I have about time tunnel. " He drew a book about two feet thick out of nowhere.  
Harry grinned as he saw the book. That's a light read for Hermione.  
" Now, Harry... according to this book. The blood that has a very strong connection between the past and the present is able to open the gate of a time tunnel to the past. To make it works in the reverse way we need to mix it with the blood of someone that has his/her future and past appearances in the same time. In this case, Voldemort's. "  
" WHAAAT??!!!!! " Harry nearly screamed and then fell unconscious.  
" The most problem here is... how to... Harry... Harry..? " Finally Dumbledore realized that Harry was lying unconscious in front of his table. " .... Too much problem, I daresay.... "

Harry awoke at the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey finally let him leave after about fifteen minutes argue. He walked back to Gryffindor tower.  
" What's the password, young man? " said the Fat Lady, yawning.   
" Holy Bell... " said Harry without spirit.  
The painting sprung open and he climbed up to the common room. Once he entered, what awaited him was James' anger.   
" HARRY!!! HOW DARE YOU!! HOW DARE YOU MAKE HER CRY!!! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT UNLESS YOU HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON!!! "  
James rushed to Harry. Sirius and Lupin quickly tried to hold him, while Harry was very surprise that made him stepped back a few feet until he leaned against the wall.  
" HOW DARE YOU HURT HER !!!! " James jerked himself, freeing his hand from his friends' grabs. He pushed Harry straight to the wall and grabbed his collar. " I"LL MAKE YOU PAY 100 TIMES FOR THAT!!!! "  
That made Harry started to get mad. He already had lots of things in his mind that made him feel very depressed and now James really get on his nerves.   
Ruthlessly, he pushed back James' hand and shouted. " YOU'RE WRONG, I NEVER INTENDED TO HURT HER. I LOVE HER YOU HEAR ME... I LOVE HER AS SHE IS MY MOTHER. " He ran toward the boy's dormitory as fast as possible.  
Lily dropped her quill. " What?! Am I that old? "  
James stunned and fell to a chair. " Ha..Harry.... Mother Complex.... He's kidding... "   
Sirius and Lupin stood like statues.

In the dormitory, Harry cursed himself, punching the wall. " Dammed.. Why this thing should happen to me? SH#T !!! " He shouted as he hit the wall with his right hand. " OUCH!!! My hand... "  
He stunned for a second. " Hand..? " He glanced at his right hand and found it right in the place where it should be.  
" It's back..! My hand..! IT"S BACK...!!! HURRAY!!!!! " Harry jumped and jumped around the room, celebrating the return of his hand.  
Meanwhile, James, Sirius, Lupin, and Lily were peeking from the door.  
" Do you reckon he is alright? " asked James.  
" Do you think he become crazy because of me? " whispered Lily.  
The four of them stared at each other and quickly said, " Naaah.... "

The next morning, Harry hurrily went to Dumbledore's office to continue their conversation. Once he entered, the phoenix song welcomed him.  
" Hi Fawkes. " said Harry, while Fawkes flew to his shoulder. " Where is Dumbledore? "  
Fawkes soared out of that room with Harry behind him. He flew to Hagrid's hut and landed right on Dumbledore's shoulder. Dumbledore was having a chat with Hagrid. Harry ran toward them.  
" Well, how are you today, Harry? " Dumbledore smiled.  
" Much better, Professor. "  
" Hi, Harry! If ye have time, we can go ter meet that Pegasus again. " said Hagrid in high spirit.  
Harry laughed. " Good idea. "  
" Let's save that later. " Dumbledore cut their conversation. " I am very grateful for your report, Rubeus. Now, if you excuse me, I have something very important to talk with Harry. "  
" Of course, sir. I will report as soon as possible if there is summat new. "

Dumbledore took Harry to walk a bit at the lake.  
" Professor, last night you told me about the time tunnel. So to open it to the future, I need to mix my blood with Voldemort's? "  
" Indeed. The time tunnel is one of the most ancient spells that that already long forgotten for it is quite impossible to be done. The percentage of success is less than 0,000001 %. But with your blood it become 99,99 % or in another word it won't fail. And yet, Voldemort's blood is needed to break the connection to the past and that will make the spell work in the reverse way. "  
" Wow, that is also something quite impossible to do, taking Voldemort's blood. I'll be dead even if I approach him in a mile range. "  
" That is something to become a thought. " Dumbledore smiled. " And, what about, Lily ? "  
" ... Well, I don't know either... " Harry raised his shoulders and suddenly became silence. " Oh no!! Last night I talk without purpose that... I love her as she is my mother. "  
Dumbledore smiled more swiftly while Harry started to get panic.  
" Oh no, what should I do... "  
" Let it be, Harry. I guess I know why Lily loves you. "  
" Huh...? "  
" Lily saw James in you. "  
" My father..? In me.. ? "  
Dumbledore nodded. " Maybe you are already aware that you are very much alike with James. And that makes her find James in you. That's right. Lily do love James, even she herself haven't realized it. But she is still looking for a figure of someone more serious that James, someone to whom she can talk to as a grown up. And that figure.. she found that figure in you. "  
Harry constantly understood.  
Dumbledore smiled again. " Now, if you don't mind, maybe we can go back to the castle. You don't want to miss breakfast, do you? "  
Harry remembered he hasn't had breakfast. He grinned. " Never. "  
Dumbledore laughed. Both walked back to the castle.

Finishing his breakfast, Harry stood to leave the Great Hall when James held him.  
" Harry, I need to talk. " He gave a signal to follow him out.  
They walked out of the Hall. Lily, Sirius, and Lupin were eyeing them.  
" Yes, what is it? " asked harry.  
" .. Well, I.. I want to apologize to you, maybe I'm a little to... over.. yesterday.... "  
" That's alright.. "  
" But yesterday, I have found out that you are Mother Complex. That makes me more interested to your background. "  
" Huh..? " Harry shocked. " Me, what?! "  
" You like someone like your mother, don't you? "  
Harry stunned. Me, What?! They have misunderstood my words yesterday.  
" Uhm, Harry, anything wrong? "  
" A...No! "  
" In that case, we should get going to Transfiguration Class or McGonagall will be mad. "

When Harry walked to his class, he met Ferrisa.  
" Hi, you are Harry, aren't you? " greeted Ferrisa.  
" Yes.. " Harry felt a little nervous in front of Ferrisa.  
" Then I'm right. It's a pleasure to meet you. " She smiled sweetly.  
" It's nice to see you too. You and Victoria are sisters, right? "  
" Yes, that is right. Have your friends told you? "  
" Right. " Harry stopped for a moment before he continued his words. " Did you..by any chance.? "  
Suddenly Victoria appeared behind her sister. " Ferrisa, I believe we have Charms class now. "  
" Oh. " Ferrisa turned. " I'm very sorry. "  
" I think I should go to Transfiguration too. See you again. " Said Harry slowly.  
" Yeah, see you. " Ferrisa walked hurrily to her class.  
Victoria in the other hand turned to Harry and whispered. " I wouldn't try to get close to Ferrisa, If I were you. " After that, she turned and followed her sister.  
Harry only stood and watched her. He couldn't remove the thought about Victoria's eyes when she talked. Her pale blue eyes were very sharp and cold like an icicle. 

In the afternoon, Gryffindor team was practicing Quidditch at the pit. Although the weather was so bad ( a blizzard like snowfall ), they still could practice freely. It was because (thanks to) Professor Flitwick had already put a charm to prevent the snow from covering the pit.  
James gave a new broomstick to Harry. Harry tried to use it, at first it was very difficult to get use to the new speed. Harry was used to the Firebolt's speed. And it was about three times of his new broomstick maximum speed. But however, after a while he was getting use to the speed.  
" How is it, Harry? " asked James. He was holding the box of Quidditch balls.  
" Fine. "   
" I will release the snitch. " James opened the box. The golden winged ball was speeding out toward the sky and disappeared in a brief moment.  
Harry looked down and suddenly flew down. When he raised his broom, he showed the snitch was in his palm.  
James looked up, full with admiration. " I guess, the quality of the broom doesn't bother you anyway. "  
Harry grinned.  
This exercise was the best exercise they ever had. James was really fond of his new seeker.  
" On the first match against the Slytherin after Christmas holiday, I am sure we will win easily. " said James happily.  
" I dare to bet 100 Galleons for Gryffindor. " said Sirius.  
" Ha..ha.. Who will bet with you, Padfoot? "  
" Uhm.. Snape.. maybe. " Everyone could see his very doubtful expression.  
" He is still in Hospital Wing. "  
" Nope. " Lily corrected his words. " He was out this noon. The potion effect was disappeared. "  
James immediately grinned. " Well, in that case. I think we need to give his a welcome back present. "  
Harry paused to consider a few prank things in his waistbag. Well, what is the suitable prank for now? Fred and George gave me lots of things but what is the most suitable to....   
" Christmas-flavor-sherbet!!!! " He suddenly grinned.  
The others turned to him with the same look of confusion. " What?! "  
" Harry grinned more widely. " Christmas-flavor-sherbet... if someone eat it, s/he will give presents, like Santa Claus, to everyone for a whole month whether s/he likes it or not. "  
" Presents...? Snape...? No way...! " said Lily in disbelief.  
" Cool!! This is nearly Christmas. " said James.  
Lupin continued. " So if we do it... "  
" We'll have Santa Snape!!! " Sirius grinned widely.  
" Eugh... can't imagine it. " Lily sighed.  
" So you don't need to imagine it. " cut Harry quickly.

The plan was done the next morning, after dinner. On purpose, the marauders waited for Snape in front of the Great Hall. And as they expected, Snape showed up with his sharp tongue as he saw them.  
" Well, well, well... what are you doing here, Mr. Potter? Waiting for your new lovers..? How about your dearest Mrs. Lily Potter? "  
James smiled coolly. " And how about this honorable Mr. Snape? Satisfied with your latest view? Weren't they beautiful, those creatures? "  
" You!!! "  
Harry walked from James back. " Said Cheese! "  
" WHA..?!!!!! " Snape's mouth was closed by a sherbet. It was the one that Harry threw right to his mouth right when he opened his mouth, the Christmas-flavor-sherbet.   
" Enjoy the sherbet, Snape. " said Sirius in chuckles.  
" What do you..?!! " and PLOP!!!! Green and Red smoke covered Snape, and when it has gone Snape had a new costume. He was wearing Santa Claus' costume.  
Some students stunned to see the change, some were laughing, giggling, and chuckling.  
" Ho..ho..ho.. Merry Christmas everyone. " said Snape loudly.  
The Marauders fell to the ground, laughing sooo hard and couldn't stop.  
" Now, where's my nice children list? I guess I left it on my raindeers sleigh. Well, I suppose I should start to give presents. "  
The first one to receive one was Professor McGonagall who received it with her eyebrows wrinkling. And then Professor Flitwick, Professor Binns, etc.. even Filch also received one.  
The Marauders peeked from the entrance, chuckling.  
" How do you reckon, he got those presents from? " asked James.  
" I don't know.. from his stuffs maybe. " answered Harry.  
" What?!! So how if his stuffs are all gone? What will he used as a present? "  
" Don't ask me. I've never tried it before. "

Finally the Christmas holiday arrived. The students were all ready at Hogwarts Express platform. James, Sirius, Lupin, and Lily were looking for an empty compartment. Peter..? Well he was off, he had gone a day before as his parents took him to Egypt. ( This is one of my strategies to get rid of that mouse. ).  
Harry was talking with Dumbledore. Fawkes was perching at Dumbledore's shoulder, staring at Harry with some sort of look that said that he didn't want to say Goodbye.  
" Be well, Harry. Now you'll be able to guard your parents. " said Dumbledore.  
" Yeah. I hope I will know them better. And I hope Voldemort won't disturb my holiday. "  
" And I guess, it would be wise to finish your problem with Lily. "  
" Right! That's the most important. How can I forget it? Unless I want to disappear. "  
Dumbledore smiled. " Enjoy your holiday, Harry. "  
Suddenly, Snape showed up next to them." Ho..ho..ho.. Merry Christmas everyone. I have presents for you all. " And he gave presents to Dumbledore and Harry.  
Dumbledore looked at the wrapped box in his hand. " Christmas presents. But Christmas in next week? "  
Harry had a very hard time to try not to let go of his laugh in front of Dumbledore who was now unwrap the package.  
" Socks..? Great, just as I wish. "Dumbledore smiled. " It is a very generous of Mr. Snape. "  
Harry quickly said goodbye and ran to the train. He burst into laugh as he was in front of the others and couldn't help himself to stop his laugh and told them what had happened.

* * *

Authors' note.

The next chapter will come as soon as possible. And special for Ferrum, two Chapter more to go. I'm sorry for the lots of grammatical errors and misspellings. Oh God, I wonder why my English is getting worst every time. And for L/J lover... thanks for continue reading this fic after what I did to L/J. Hey, have someone figure out what's next. Does anyone have idea for me? I want to make another " What Happen When Voldemort... " but somehow I couldn't find any fun muggle stuffs to be used in the fic. 

Disclaimer: All the characters of Harry Potter are JK. Rowling, Bloomsburry, and Warner Bross' property. I only borrow them for noncommercial use. Anyway Ferrisa, Victoria, and Weston are mine.


End file.
